Castle/Strategies
Castle is an Expert Difficulty track in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Strategies *Start with a Ninja Monkey in the top-right section of the map. Upgrade it to 1-0 and purchase another Ninja Monkey as soon as possible. After that, invest in Banana Farms, a couple Monkey Aces, Corrosive Glue Gunners and Monkey Apprentices. The mid-late levels (35-40) should always involve builds that start building Villages and Super Monkeys. *This track consists of two paths that converge, unlike any other in the B.T.D. series. So, your strategy will be a little different. A strategy that works on Bloon Circles might do well here, but your best option is probably to start out with Dart Monkeys on each of the first loops with only a couple of upgrades, and then don't buy anything for a very long time. Then, when the bloons start really coming down, sell them and buy good towers, because you'll be able to really upgrade those. That way, you don't have to risk getting things wrong. On this track, one Road Spike tower placed a mere millimeter to the right may be the difference between life and death. Putting a Spike Factory at the end of the track and the start is also a good idea, as this will help your towers. :You may be inclined to put a powerful tower or a fast one, like a Bomb Tower or a Ninja Monkey right in-between the two paths at the very starting edge. However, doing so is not effective. It will take only around 6 rounds before some bloons leak and your lives start dropping, and then you're in very big trouble (only a Super Monkey has at least a small chance). If you really like putting towers at the beginning, then do a "Monkey Triangle": Put a dart monkey in each of the first loop, and then one at the start, or save up and put a Boomerang Thrower or a Bomb Tower there. But never, ever, rely on one and only one, tower. You'll certainly pay the price, especially if you've invested a lot of time and Monkey Money and/or Special Agents into Castle. 3. :You need double cash,dartling ammo dump and monkey tycoon. Place a dartling near the Sun God(Sun God of the track in middle,not shooting Sun God). Also place a Dart Monkey at the start. Get a Super Monkey when you only need 975 or less then sell dartling gun. Place the Super Monkey near Dart Monkey and sell Dart Monkey too. Get Laser Vision and village after laser near Laser Monkey too. Get a Bomb Tower on round 28 for early lead bloons. Get Plasma Vision and sell Bomb Tower.Now get a Robo Monkey around round 39. Now buy and buy robo monkeys only. But buy minimum 2 Laser Cannons at the end of round 75 and sell them at end of round 78.Get 2 Sun Gods at around round 83. Buy 3 MOAB Assasins for Z.O.M.G..Win! *'You need Tier 3 Dart Training Facility and rank 45 to do this' #Start with 4 dart monkeys: 2 at the beginning of the track (use target priority Strong) and 2 at the bottom-left and bottom-right corner. #Buy another dart monkey near the end of the track. #Buy a banana farm. #At level 10 you need to buy 2 Dart Monkeys at the center of the paths. #Upgrade the banana farm to 1/0. #Place 2 spike factories near the end of the track. #Upgrade the banana farm to 2/0. #Buy another banana farm and upgrade it to 1/0. #For popping lead bloons buy two 2/1 glue gunners near the beginning of the track (use target priority Strong) #Upgrade the second banana farm to 2/0. #Upgrade your spike factories to 1/0. #Buy 2 Apprentices near the beginning of the track and upgrade them to 2/1. #Buy another banana farm and upgrade it to 2/0. #Upgrade your spike factories to 1/2. #Buy a village near the beginning of the track. #Sell your Apprentices and buy a Super Monkey in the radius of the village. Upgrade it to 2/1 as soon as possible. #Upgrade the monkey village to 1/2 before round 47. #Upgrade your spike factories to 3/2. #Upgrade your super monkey to 2/3. #Buy another super monkey and upgrade it to 2/3. #Repeat step 13. #Buy an Ice Tower at the beginning of the track and upgrade it to 3/2. #Repeat step 13. #Upgrade your farms to 3/0. #Sell 3 Banana Republics and upgrade a Banana Republic to 4/2 (do this only if you have $2000 at least). #Repeat step 20. #Buy a 0/0 village near the spike factories. #Upgrade your spike factories to 4/2 and then sell the village. #Get as much 0/4 Monkey Aces as possible. #Get the medal! *Use Road Spikes or Ground Zero if in trouble. This strategy does not involve the use of Banana Farms during the defense, but you might consider some AFTER. Please try to place all your towers together, in the range of a monkey village. This strategy is for all difficulties. Note: If all the upgrades are not gotten by round 85, do not worry about it. #Buy a dart monkey. Place at the beginning where it can easily pop all the bloons. Upgrade to Long Range Darts, then Sharp Shots, then Enhanced Eyesight, then Razor Sharp Shots. If you are playing on Medium or Hard, you probably won't be able to do this before starting Round 1, unless you have the Dart Monkey Teir 3 Dart Training Factility specialty building. When you get enough money, upgrade to Triple Darts. It will probably take a couple rounds. #When you get the money, buy a tack shooter. Place it at the beginning of the track as well. Upgrade it to Extra Range Tacks, then Faster Shooting, then Super Range Tacks, then Even Faster Shooting. #Buy a Ninja Monkey when you get the money. As usual, place it near the beginning. Upgrade to Seeking Shuriken. Then, upgrade to Ninja Discipline. Then upgrade to Distraction. Finnaly, upgrade to Sharp Shuriken. #Buy a sniper monkey when you get the money. Place it on one of the islands, or in the middle. Upgrade to Full Metal Jacket. Upgrade to Faster Firing. Upgrade to Night Vision Goggles. #Buy a boomerang thrower near the beginning of the track. Upgrade to Sonic Boom. Upgrade to Red Hot 'Rangs. Upgrade to Multi-Target. Upgrade to Glaive Thrower. #Buy a Monkey Apprentice in the same place as usual. Upgrade to Fireball. Upgrade to Monkey Sense. Upgrade to Intense Magic. #Buy a Monkey Ace. You should know where to place it (please do not take that as rude). Upgrade to Pineapple Present. Upgrade to Spy Plane. Upgrade to Rapid Fire. Upgrade to Sharper Darts. Upgrade to Neva-Miss Targeting. #Buy a Spike Factory. Upgrade to Bigger Stacks. Upgrade to Faster Production. Upgrade to White Hot Spikes. Upgrade to Even Faster Production. Upgrade to Spiked Ball Factory. #Buy a Super Monkey. Upgrade to Super Range. Upgrade to Epic Range. Upgrade to Laser Blasts. Upgrade to Plasma Blasts. The rest of the strategy will be split up, depending on what you choose. *If you choose to upgrade to upgrade your Super Monkey to Sun God, follow the LETTERS. *If you choose Robo-Monkey, continue following the NUMBERS. :: a. Buy a Monkey Village that at least has your Super Monkey in it. If you placed all your towers close enough together, you might be able to get all of your towers. Upgrade to Monkey Beacon. Upgrade to Monkey Fort. Upgrade to Jungle Drums. Upgrade to Radar Scanner. Upgrade to Monkey Town. :: b. Upgrade the rest of your towers as follows: :: Dart Monkey:2-4 :: Tack Shooter: 4-2 :: Ninja Monkey: 4-2 :: Sniper Monkey: 4-2 :: Boomerang Thrower: 4-2 :: Monkey Apprentice: 4-2 :: Monkey Ace: 4-2 :: Spike Factory: 4-2 :: Super Monkey: If you would like, you can upgrade to 4-2, but you don't have to. You may leave it at 3-2. :: Now, buy random towers to make your defense strong. #Upgrade Super Monkey to Robo-Monkey. #View part "a" of other section. #For upgrading the rest of your towers, follow part "b" but make the Super Monkey 2-4, not 3-2 or 4-2. ::: Now, buy random towers to make your defense strong. *This is an eccellent map for RoF's. Category:Strategies